Me de um Romnce
by leaoBH
Summary: Esta é minha primeira fic! Por favor leiam uma de minhas idéias de como terminária o romance entre inu yasha e kagome! Mandem comentarios!


Me dê um romance!!!

Por leaoBH

"" pensamentos

comentário ou notas minhas

"Peguei-me pensando no Inu Yasha...."

"O que ele estará fazendo? Como estou em casa para estudar, não posso ir vê-lo...".

"Por que penso tanto nele? Ele é tão grosso e antipático comigo e com os outros. Mas é ao mesmo tempo muito atencioso (claro que é o jeito dele...)".

"Sua tonta!!! Ai ai...Devo é me concentrar neste livro por que não esta pouco difícil este problema, Além disso, ele nem deve pensar... pensar....aaaahhh...em mim...".

Assim, Kagome dorme sobre seu livro de matemática, e sonha com aquele meio youkai...Aquele que roubou seu coração diversas vezes com aquele jeito de durão com coração mole, atencioso e dependente...

Já na era feudal... Os problemas com Naraku já havia acabado. Todos tinham o q fazer o dia inteiro. Apenas Inu Yasha, como sempre, estava ocioso e muito pensativo...Chegava, às vezes, até resmungar alguma coisa sobre a Kagome!!!

"Feh! Como sempre a Kagome voltou para aquele era fedida! Ela pensa mais naquele estudo e provas do que em mim... Depois diz q sou grosso e q não dou atenção 'a ela...".

Quando Kagome saia, InuYasha ficava perto do Poço Come-Ossos...Desta vez não foi diferente durante um mês inteiro, dois até...E nada da Kagome voltar...

E chegou aquela noite. Aquela na qual ele tem medo de ficar sozinho...A noite sem lua!

Sozinho, alerta e impotente, Inu Yasha estava perto do poço. Mesmo sem lua, por alguma razão, a noite estava clara...Faltava pouco para o raiar do dia e Inu Yasha ouve passos discretos sobre o manto de folhas secas de novembro. Passos discretos, q ele conhecia muito bem...

-Inu Yasha?-diz uma voz doce por entra as árvores-Não esperava encontrar você por aqui.

-Ky...Kykiou?!!!

-O que fazes parado perto deste poço? Por acaso está esperando a Kagome?

-Não!-Inu Yasha incrivelmente elevava a voz para aquela que tem metade de seu coração...

-Ora! Inu Yasha! Acha q me engana? Não sou tonta...Vejo você ai faz um mês...

-Você andou me espiando, Kykiou? Mas por que?-Assim, o meio youkai abaixa a cabeça.

Inu Yasha voltou a ficar indeciso. Por que ela, o seu primeiro amor, olhava por ele todo este tempo e a Kagome...Sua cabeça girava e não entendia mais nada...Será que Kagome esquecera dele? Ela não volta nem dá noticias a tanto tempo...

"Kagome... você esqueceu de mim...".

Seu rosto estava muito diferente...Estava triste, não desesperado, mas profundamente magoado... Seu rosto encoberto pelas sombras da noite sem lua mostrariam lagrimas nascendo em cada olho..È uma lamúria ver um coração tão apaixonado cair em desgraça como acaba de acontecer...

Kykiou apenas olhava. Sua pele alva era o ponto mais brilhante na floresta, ressaltada pelo brilho fátuo de almas trazidas pelos seus lacaios youkais. Sua hamaka estava muito suja pela viajem, como toda sua roupa. Mas ela estava limpa e exalava um doce aroma reconfortante...Ela tinha se dado ao trabalho de banhar-se para não mais ter aquele cheiro de cadáver perceptível a uma boa distancia.

Inu Yasha estava em choque...Estava agora sentado no chão, encostado no poço. Kykiou apenas olhava. Não demorou, e esta cena cortara seu coração!

Nada! Guerra, morte ou atirar em seu amor com uma flecha sagrada doera e tanto tão profundo em sua alma.

A bela sacerdotisa colocou um sorriso em seu rosto. Não era de sarcasmo, mas um sorriso doce e curioso. Seus olhos brilhavam com a pálida aurora que se apontava no horizonte...

Kykiou estende a mão ao humano no chão.

Venha Inu Ysha - diz em um tom quase melódico, com a voz límpida e calma como nunca tinha o feito a ninguém ouvir assim-Venha comigo, vamos embora, não adianta esperar quem não virá...

E não houve resposta... Apenas o som do sono de Inu Yasha...

"Ele esperou todo este tempo acordado. Esperou Kagome fielmente, com fé na promessa que ela talvez deixara de cumprir".

"Seu bobo... Você a ama mesmo, não há como negar a ninguém, muito menos a mim".

Enquanto Inu Yasha dormia, Kykiou foi embora tão silenciosamente como chegou. Agora era ela que não entendia mais nada. Em sua mente ela percebeu que ela não passa de uma sombra na vida de Inu Yasha e principalmente da Kagome.

"Agora entendo o q Kaede me dissera... Não pertenço mais a este mundo... O q eu tinha q fazer já foi feito, agora eu acho que posso descansar em paz".

Desta forma, as almas presas em seu corpo foram embora e o que era de Kagome estava voltando para ela... Depois disso, só sobrou a roupa surrada da sacerdotisa que admitiu o q menos queria...Ser derrotada pela Kagome...

Era muito cedo e Kagome ainda dormia quando ouviu barulhos estranhos. Quando acorda, vê as almas de Kykiou voltando para seu corpo.

Finalmente entendera. Kykiou estava morta. Seu coração doía e ela chorava muito, chorava abertamente com voz de lamuria de uma mãe que perdeu o único filho.

Ela não parava de chorar...

Alguém bate à porta.

-Kagome, querida-diz sua mãe ao entrar-Minha filha oq houve? Por que chora? O q aconteceu?

Kagome levantou o rosto muito corado e olhou para sua mãe. Seus olhos estavam muito inchados e não tinham brilho. Ela sempre teve um rosto sereno que mostrava esplendor e calma, mas agora...Via-se lamuria dentro de sua alma. Lamuria negra e profunda, capaz de deprimir quem estivesse por perto.

Com voz rouca e dolorida, Kagome conta tudo o q acontecera, desde a jóia de quatro almas até Naraku e sua disputa pelo Inu Yasha com a Kykiou.

Contou que ela tinha morrido e a bruxa Urasui a reviveu com parte de sua alma. E contou que essa parte da alma voltara a ela esta manhã, o q mostra que ela morrera...

Ela ficara pasma e chocada ao ouvir esta historia. Nunca tinha ouvido isso. Mas confiara em cada vírgula dita por sua filha deitada em seu colo. Não sabia o que fazer agora, sempre tinha algum conselho para sua filha, mas, agora quem queria um era ela...

-Minha querida, não sei o que dizer. Mas, quanto ao Inu Yasha, ele já deve ter percebido isso, e se ele realmente ama ou amou aquela mulher, você devia ir lá, pois ele deve estar arrasado como nunca.

-Mas eu tenho que estudar, mãe...

-Sem mais nem menos. Você, Kagome, o ama. E se isso é verdadeiro, você devia ir lá e ajuda-lo.

A mãe dela saiu de seu quarto para deixa-la sozinha para se decidir.

Mas Kagome não precisava de tempo para decidir o que fazer. Ela já sabia o que fazer.

Apenas colocou uma roupa discreta e desceu. Sua mãe previa que ela iria voltar à era feudal e arrumou sua grande mochila e pôs perto do poço Come-Ossos.

"Obrigada mãe" pensou Kagome quando entrou no pequeno templo do poço. Pegou a mochila tão meticulosamente arrumada e desceu para ir de encontro ao seu amor.

Inu Yasha acordara, já na forma de youkai. Levantou-se e foi de encontro à floresta onde Kykiou morrera novamente. Ele encontrou sua roupa no chão e seu arco. Não se surpreendeu. Parece que ela percebeu a decisão que ele tomara em seu sonho.

Colheu a roupa e já estava voltando à sua espera quando aparece Kagome com olhos inchados e lagrimas por todo seu rosto aparece em sua frente...

-Inu yasha...

-Ka..Kagome...!

-A Kykiou...Ela...

-Sim. Foi há pouco. Você percebeu em sua era?

-Sim...

Os olhos do meio youkai brilhavam com o sol que se mostrava por sobre as montanhas. Ele levantou o rosto e Kagome não viu tristeza, viu serenidade e amor em seus olhos.

Inu Yasha largou a roupa de Kykiou no chão e foi de encontro a Kagome. Kagome tremia. O que ela mais queria era ter em seus braços o meio youkai que ela tanto amava.

Inu Yasha parou de frente à sua amada. Olhou profundamente em seus olhos, como nunca conseguira antes. Kagome se sentia quente e reconfortada por dentro. Seu coração não mais doía. Na verdade, seu coração estava feliz.

Então, ao som de pássaros, sob o céu rajado de nuvens brancas, eles se abraçaram. Seus corações batiam fortemente, tanto era que cada um ouvia apenas a respiração do outro e seus batimentos cardíacos.

Sobre o manto cor-de-ferrugem eles sentaram-se. Nenhum dos dois agüentava mais segurar este segredo.

-Inu Yasha eu...

-Por favor, Kagome... Não diga nada. Só saiba que eu também.

Seus rostos se aproximavam, e o esperado beijo, o tão sonhado beijo que eles tento queriam aconteceu. E ele demorou muito para acabar...

Esta aki é minha primeira fic. Eu naum sei se ta boa, só queria saber se está!!!!


End file.
